


Return of the Wolf Spirit

by dickard23



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bending (Avatar), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Mako are on a quest to help them become more successful with the ladies. What happens when they accidentally entangle Korra with their plans, korrasami smut happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oyster Prawn Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Tea Swap (on ff)

Mako locked himself in his room. He had been playing nothing but Slipknot for days, and Bolin was sick of it. He metalbended a key and opened the door.

"You need to move on!" Bolin thought Mako took his breakups too seriously. What did he even see in Pema anyway?

"She was the third girl to dump me in a year!"

Bolin shrugged. "I've only had one girlfriend in the past year," and he was glad Eska moved far away.

"Well, that's no surprise," Mako said haughtily, "but I can't seem to be able to keep a girlfriend."

"I know what will cheer you up."

* * *

 

They headed to Zaofu, the hottest strip club in Republic City. 

"20 yuan!" the bouncer told them.

Each boy payed up and they got inside.

"They have the best dancers here," Bolin told him. They were real dancers and metalbenders. As the performance went on, their clothes would get metalbended off them.

"Next up is Kuvira!"

Mako thought she was more handsome than pretty, but she had a nice figure. 

"She remind you of Korra a little bit."

"She's athletic like Korra, but Korra wouldn't dance up there. She'd want a girl to dance for her." Bolin would have brought her if she hadn't dumped Mako before Pema did.

A cute girl came to offer them drinks.

"What would you like?"

"Your phone number," Bolin told her honestly.

She laughed. "That will cost you a pretty penny. How about a drink?"

"Can I get a Sapphire Blast?"

"Coming right up."

"What is that?" Mako asked.

"I have no idea. It was the first drink I saw on the menu."

Opal came back with a drink made of overproof rum, sugar and lime. She lit it on fire with a match and it had blue food die in it, making it a sapphire flame.

Bolin blew it out and took a sip. "Delicious."

Mako just stuck with beer.

After a good number of drinks for both boys, Bolin suggested they pay for dances.

He got one from a buxom Fire Nation girl named Jina.

"You like working here?"

"Yeah. It's my aunt's club."

 _A girl runs this place?_  "Your aunt must be really cool."

"Yeah. She got into some trouble as a kid, but dance helped straighten her out, so she opened this place when she got enough money." They did more than just strip shows. They also did children's shows at the Republic City Theatre.

"I came here to cheer up my brother. He got dumped and he's letting it screw with his mind too much."

"Sometimes, a man just needs a woman to help him feel good."

"Exactly."

Mako's dancer helped him feel good, and then not so good.

"Maybe you'd want to get coffee with me?"

The waterbender shook her head."I can't fool around with clients, and I'm kind of a size queen."

Mako asked Bolin, "what's a size queen?"

"It's a girl who likes really big dicks."

Mako grunted. "I was too small for her!"

* * *

 

The fire bender wouldn't let it go. He eventually found, "oyster prawn tea." Men drank it so that the wolf spirit would favor them and increase their manhood.

"But I think we're normal," Bolin told him. 15cm was normal, right?

"But normal's not good enough anymore!"

Bolin rolled his eyes. They found a tea shop that wanted, "30 yuan!" Bolin thought it was an outrage.

Mako paid anyway, and they went home to brew it, only to realize, "We have no tea pot."

"Can't we use a pot?"

"We don't have those either."

They went to Korra's to borrow one.

"You need a tea pot?"  


"We're making tea, for our health," Mako told her.

"Whatever."

She put some water in it and turned it on.

Mako brewed it and poured two cups.

Bolin took a sip. "This tastes like feet."  
  
Mako tried it. "This is really bad."

Bolin didn't think a bigger wang was worth it. He also thought it was a sham. "Hey Korra, want to try some tea!"

Mako grunted. "Don't do that."

Korra came and drank it. "Why does it taste like fish?"

"Um, it's good for your blood flow."

"Oh!" She chugged it. "Weird."

Mako finished his, but nothing happened. "I can't believe it didn't work."

"Told you," Bolin went about his business.

Korra started to feel sick after drinking the tea.

"What the hell was in that?"

She passed out, forgetting that she was supposed to go shopping with Asami.

Asami came to pick her up. "Korra!"

She let herself inside when Korra didn't answer.

"Korra?"

She wandered into the girl's bedroom and Korra was asleep.

Asami shook her awake.

"What?"

"We are supposed to go shopping."

"Oh right. I forgot."

Korra threw off her blanket and Asami gasped. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

Korra looked down and saw an appendage.

"I don't know."

Asami grazed it. "It feels like a penis."

"That can't be right." Korra took off her pants and there was a big penis, easily 22cm.

"How did?"

"I didn't have it this morning."

"Maybe I should run some tests," Asami told her.

"What kind of?"

Asami got on her knees and started to lick. It was salty, like a penis. It felt like a penis and when Asami sucked it into her mouth, Korra moaned salaciously.

"FUCK!"

The engineer bobbed her head up and down and began to stroke what her mouth couldn't reach. She had never been so eager to give head before.

"ASAMI!"

The heiress hallowed her cheeks and began to pump her hand harder. 

Korra's fingers got stuck in Asami's hair, and she began to move the girl's head up and down. "I'm so close!"

Asami could feel Korra growing in her throat. She only had seconds before Korra burst in her mouth, filling her with a salty seed.

"My analysis tells me that you grew a penis."

"How?"

"Did you get abducted by aliens?"

"No!"

Asami shrugged. "Did you take any weird drugs?"

"I had this stupid tea that Bolin gave me."

Asami started to search on Korra's computer. Tea, penis, growth.

Surprisingly, the third hit got something.

"According to this article, oyster prawn tea is rumored to enhance the size of a man's package. Many of those who have used it reported no difference, but some have sworn that their size increased significantly, almost all of them say they went from average size to being around 20cm."

"That's like me, except I never had one."

Asami searched, Oyster prawn tea female.

"Fire Lord Azula?"

"What about her?" Korra asked.

"According to this report, Fire Lord Azula accidentally ingested oyster prawn tea as a teenager, causing her to grow a penis. This allowed her to sire heirs with multiple women."

"Isn't she married?"

Asami looked it up. "Fire Lord Azula has one wife, Fire Lady Ty Lee, and four royal consorts: Princess Mai, Princess Katara, Princess Toph, and Princess June. With them, she has the following children Crown Princess Izumi and Crown Prince Roku with Ty Lee, Prince Hakoda with Mai, Princess Kya with Katara, Princess Lin and Princess Suyin with Toph, and Prince August with June."

"Are they all fire benders?"

"It says that Kya is a water bender, Lin and Suyin are earth benders, and August is a non bender. Izumi, Roku, and Hakoda are all fire benders."

"Seven kids, that's a lot."

"I'm sure she can afford it."

"Five wives, that's a lot too."

"She must have a lot of stamina," Asami smirked. Korra was already hard again.

"Is this what it feels like to be a guy?"

"I've never seen a guy that big," Asami told her.

"How many guys have you seen?"

"Only two and Bolin was an accident." The shower lock was broken.

Asami gave Korra a kiss. "Maybe I should help you with this."

Korra kissed her back and threw Asami onto the bed. They wrestled back and forth, both seeking dominance as they got off each other's clothes.

"You're gorgrous," Korra told Asami as she looked her up and down. The water bender grabbed onto a full breast and began to knead it.

"YES!" Asami shrilled as she tried to get access to Korra's tight body.

Korra had harbored a bit of a crush on Asami for a long time. Mako had mistaken Korra's crush on Asami for a crush on him and started flirting back. She felt bad for him when Asami dumped him, so she gave him a chance. It didn't last long. Mako was cute, but Asami was hot.

"You're a goddess," Korra murmured as she started lavishing Asami's stomach with kisses, making her way down to the girl's awaiting sex. 

"OH FUCK!" Asami hissed as Korra worked in a long finger.

"You're so tight."

Asami hadn't had sex in months.

Korra added a second finger and started to pump.

"OH YES, SPIRITS!"

Korra loved the sexy sounds coming out of her mouth. She made her way up to Asami's face and kissed her lips. "Do you want more?"

"Fuck me KORRA!"

"Do you have any condoms?"

"I'm on the shot."

"Ew shots!"

"Just pound me!"

Korra opened Asami's legs and began to push her way inside.

Korra gasped in pleasure as she filled her best friend.

"OOOOOHHH!" Asami didn't know sex could feel so good. She was ready to cum already.

Korra started to buck her hips. 

Asami locked her long legs around her new lover. "MORE!"

Their bodies meshed together. Korra's athletic hips were built to fuck, and Asami loved very second of it. "KORRA!"

The water bender flipped them over. "Ride me!"

Asami gripped Korra's shoulders, grinding her hips back and forth until she started to cum. "OH FUCK!"

Korra flipped Asami so she was on all fours and started to take her from behind. She got in even deeper at this angle. "OH YEAH!"

Asami shrieked as she came again and again. Eventually, Korra was spent, and she filled Asami with her seed.

The two lovers collapsed on the bed.

"I didn't realize you'd be so good," Asami told her.

"You thought about this?"

"Well, not exactly, but I have thought about us, intimately."

"Me too."

"Since when."

"Since before you dumped Mako."

"What?"

"He thought I was into him, but I was into you. When you dumped him, I felt bad for him, so I said yes when he asked me out."

"You're an idiot," Asami told her.

"Yeah, I know. I was going nuts after two weeks."

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the girls became inseparable. They spent most of their time in bed, or on the couch, or on the kitchen counter, or anywhere else that Korra could fuck Asami.

Bolin and Mako were confused.

"Where the hell has Korra been?" Mako asked.

"I don't know," Bolin told him. "She never comes to pro bending anymore." They sometimes competed, but mostly watched the beginners and tried to predict who would be good and who would fizzle out.

They decided to pay her a visit!

"Korra!"

When she didn't answer, Bolin made himself a key.

"You are going to get in trouble for that someday."

"Whatever. Korra!"

They didn't hear her at all.

They tried her bedroom where they saw her tied to the bed, and Asami was riding her.

"Is that a ..." Bolin questioned. Korra had a penis.

Asami shrieked when she realized they had walked in.

Mako just fainted.


	2. The Wolf Spirit

"Um ..." Bolin said nervously as he saw his brother on the floor. "I should get him home!" Bolin hoisted Mako onto his shoulder and tried to run back to their apartment. 

Unfortunately for him, Korra froze shackles to his feet.

"Don't do me like that!"

The two lovers got dressed and then went to confront their surprise visitors.

"What are you doing here?" Asami hissed.

"We were wondering why we haven't seen Korra in two weeks. We call, no answer. We knock, no answer."

"So you just came into my bedroom instead?"

"We saw Naga on the couch and figured maybe you were on a bender or something."

Naga was still sleeping on the couch.

Mako started to wake up. "Korra ... had ... what?"

"I take it that wasn't there when you two were dating?" Bolin asked cheekily.

Mako bopped him on the head. "No, how did ..."

"It was that stupid tea you gave me!"

"But I drank it and nothing happened," Mako complained.

"From what I could tell, it only worked for a few people who used it," Asami told them.

"Maybe the library would have more," Bolin suggested.

"Since when do you go to libraries?"

"Since the cute bartender I saw at the strip club says she studies there a lot."

They started looking for a book on oyster prawn tea when two hands covered Bolin's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hi Opal."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"That's not what she said," he teased. "I could recognize your ring."

"Oh." She had a Bei Fong ring on.

"Opal, these are my friends Asami and Korra."

"Hi," she said with a smile. "What brings y'all here?"

"We're looking for a book on oyster prawn tea," Asami told her.

Opal started to snicker.

"Not for that," Mako insisted.

"He already tried it and it didn't work."

"You should look up the wolf spirit," Opal told them before going back to her studies.

Korra got a book on him.

"The Wolf Spirit's name is Lang Hun. He is a symbol of intelligence, good instincts, and a desire to be free."

"What does this have to do with the tea?" Mako questioned.

Korra flipped through the book. "Chapter 7."

Asami started to read. "For centuries, men have been drinking oyster prawn tea to increase their muscularity. Some men have noted increased penis size from the tea, although most who try to take it for that purpose have failed to get any results. There are debates as to why this only happens to some men. Some think it may be genetic disposition. Others think that the men are lying and got no penile improvement. Recently, there has been a new school of thought that Lang Hun blesses those he finds worthy with increased stamina and virility and that the increased penis size is an ancillary benefit."

"Some wolf spirit thinks I'm worthy?" Korra didn't get it.

"Well you are instinctual and freedom-loving," Asami told her.

"What about intelligent?"

"Well two of three aint bad."

Korra frowned.

"I'm just teasing. You're very clever."

Mako frowned. "This is such crap!"

"It's your own fault for buying that tea," Bolin told him.

"Why did you give it to me?" Korra questioned.

"I didn't think it actually did anything, and it tasted like feet."

Korra ruffled his hair.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Opal questioned.

"Actually we did thanks."

"You should come to the club this weekend," Opal told them. "My cousin will be dancing."

"Why not," Bolin said.

After the library, they went to Narook's and got lots of noodles.

Despite the intrusion, it was nice to see to see their favorite brothers.

Korra was laughing at a joke Bolin told her when she felt something on her thigh. Asami was teasing her under the table.

The waterbender started to blush.

Asami's hand went closer and closer up her thigh.

"Sami," Korra hissed quietly.

"What?" she feigned innocence. 

***

The two girls didn't even make it back to Korra's before finishing what they had started earlier that day.

Asami pulled into an empty lot and started unbuckling Korra's pants. She greedily licked her lips as Korra sprang out at her and grinned before she leaned over the armrest, sucking Korra into her mouth.

"OH FUCK!"

Asami was naturally good at studying and she had spent the last few weeks studying Korra, learning exactly where to lick and when to stroke her. Making enough eye contact to turn her on, but not too much, so she wouldn't freak out. She also knew exactly how long to tease before she would let go.

"You're so mean!"

"Am I?"

Asami grinned as she took off her panties. "Put your seat back."

Korra did as she was told and the engineer straddled her hips, slowly filling herself with her lover's erection.

"OH FUCK!"

Asami grabbed onto Korra's shoulders and began to ride.

***

Chief Bei Fong saw the satomobile rocking back and forth.

"Horny teenagers!"

She decided to give them a scare and went up to the window. She hit the glass with the back of her flashlight, but they were too enraptured in their own pleasure to notice.

"I'm so close," Asami begged. "Please!"

Korra grabbed her hips and went into overdrive, fucking Asami senseless until the taller girl came hard.

Korra slowed down her thrusts, so she could go deeper into the engineer and it wasn't long before they were both spent.

Korra was about to fall asleep when she said, "Is that a cop car?"

Asami turned to see, "shit, that's ..."

Lin knocked on the driver side door. Asami reluctantly lowered the glass. "Chief Bei Fong, what can we do you for today?"

"Do you make it a habit of fornicating in parking lots?"

"Fornicating, us, we were just testing the structural integrity of the car," Asami claimed.

Lin gave her a glare. "I've been in the back seat of enough cars to know ..."

"Whose back seat have you been in?" Korra questioned. "Does Tenzin know?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'll give you two a warning. Next time, try and get home first."

"Yes Chief!"

Lin almost asked them something before she went back to her car, but then she didn't. My eyes must have been deceiving me, no way does Korra have a penis.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinora's parents would flip if they knew she was dancing at Aunt Suyin's club, actually Lin would tease her endlessly. Her father would have a heart attack. Tenzin preached all about tranquility and letting go of earthly desires, but fuck it. Jinora couldn't let go of desire. She needed it, craved it, and when she got horny, she wanted to get fucked.

Kai had been a good first boyfriend, a starter boyfriend, if you will, but Jinora started to realize she got more bang for her buck with women; they knew her body better. They were more discreet, and there was something fun about having an extra special girlfriend.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin questioned.

"I'm having dinner with Opal," Jinora said, which was true.

"Why didn't she come here?"

Because your cooking sucks! "She wanted to introduce me to her friends. I didn't want to impose by bringing them all here."

"What kind of friends?"

"They're just her friends from school." Jinora had no idea how Opal knew them.

"Don't stay out too late!"

"Actually, I was just going to sleepover at Opal's, you know, girl time."

"As long as there are no boys there."

"Of course not."

Lin was less demanding. "Just don't get arrested."

"Thanks Mom!"

* * *

 

Opal and Jinora got curry before their shift started.

"So how nosy was uncle Tenzin?"

"He was his usual self."

"Hah," Opal snickered.

"Just because your dad is too much of a geek to leave his office ..."

Opal shut up quickly.

* * *

 

An hour later, they were at the club.

"Are you old enough to dance here?" Kuvira teased.

"Aren't you too old to dance here?" Jinora and Kuvira had a friendly competition as to who could get the most tips at the club.

"You must go for the sugar daddy crowd."

"Beats the cub crowd. Everyone knows cubs have no money."

Asami and Korra pre gamed with Mako and Bolin before the club.

"I can't wait to get you out of that skirt," Korra hissed into Asami's ear.

"Really?" Mako complained.

"Just because your ex is fucking your other ex is no reason to get testy," Bolin told him.

Mako rolled his eyes.

They got to the club and paid the bouncer before getting one of Opal's table.

"Can we get a round of fire whiskey shots and a pitcher of water?" Asami handed over the yuan.

"Coming right up."

"Water's lame," Mako told her.

"Well the last time I saw you drunk, you threw up in my bathtub."

"Party foul," Bolin insisted.

Mako shut up.

Opal returned with the drinks.

"To friends!" Bolin shouted as they downed their shots.

They did two rounds before Kuvira was up.

"She looks like a girl who likes to be in charge," Asami told Korra. The CEO liked being dominated herself. If she wasn't with Korra, then Kuvira would have been a possibility.

Kuvira was a skillful dancer and metalbender. Every move was perfectly timed. Every time she lost an article of clothing, she metalbended it into something else, a chain that she could use to ensnare a patron, a boa that she could put around her neck. She knew which clients forked over big cash and pandered to them while on the stage. She was going to beat Jinora.

Asami was intrigued by the handsome woman. Korra just had an urge to bend the girl over and fuck her silly. She wondered if Kuvira could take it as good as she gives it.

Bolin wished he could get a private dance, at home, from Opal.

Mako needed a girlfriend.

"And last but not least, we have The Butterfly!" That was Jinora's stage name. She went out with a beautiful set of hand crafted wings and used her airbending to make them flap as she flew across the stage. With her bending, she could tickle the patrons suggestively, make her skirt fly up and pretend it was an accident, and she could even untie her outfit with her bending, not that anyone could see since the knots were behind her. She would just dance and flirt about and her clothes would melt away.

Asami could see the family resemblance. Korra could see that Jinora was hot.

After her set, the curtain closed and the crowd applauded.

* * *

 

In their dressing room, the girls were counting their money for the night.

Both Jinora and Kuvira were confident they won, but before they could finish counting, Suyin appeared.

"Hey Auntie!"

"Hey Jinny, you were great!"

"Thanks."

Kuvira glared.

"You know you always do so well Vira."

"I know, but I want to win!"

"Nothing wrong with some healthy competition. Jinny, Opal said she wanted to introduce you to her friends. They're at the bar."

"Okay."

Jinora took her money and headed out front.

"What about the contest?" Bitch!

* * *

 

Korra whistled when she saw her.

Asami playfully hit her stomach.

Jinora grinned. Both girls looked hot!

"Jinora, this is Korra, Asami, Bo, and Mako."

Bolin kissed her hand.

Jinora laughed.

"How did you like the show?"

"You were great," Mako told her. She's cute. Maybe she'll like me.

"I don't know," Korra said. "I might need to see you dance again, so I can make a more objective opinion."

"Were you not paying attention the first time?"

"I was trying, but someone kept groping me under the table."

"You started it!"

"Maybe I can arrange that. You two busy tonight?"

"Nope," Asami told her.

"Good."

Asami paid for the dance, private dances were 100 yuan, and they headed to her apartment.

"How much you wanna bet they're gonna have a threesome?" Bolin said to Mako.

Mako blushed. "Damn, Korra gets all the girls I like!"

* * *

Korra started asking questions to Jinora. "Did you grow up here?"

"Yeah. I live on Air Temple Island."

"Really? I thought that's where the Chief lived?" Asami questioned.

"She's my mom."

"Your Mom is the Chief?" Korra gasped.

"is that a problem?"

"No, but she almost arrested us for fucking in a parking lot."

Jinora started cracking up. "Oh she's done worse!" Suyin told her so.

"So how are you related to Opal?"

"Her mother and my mother are sisters."

"Are you the naughty one or the nice one?" Korra asked.

"Definitely naughty."

"Good."

At the house, they got some music playing. Of course, Korra picked "I'm Too Sexy" and Jinora laughed before she started to strip.

Again, Asami kept teasing Korra and by the end of the dance, Jinora was completely naked, showing off her small but perky breasts and her nice round butt, and Korra was hard.

"Is that a ..."

"Yeah it is."

Jinora grazed it with her palm. "You're so big."

Asami freed Korra from her pants and Jinora's tongue rolled out. She got down on her knees and started to suck.

Asami's lips crashed to Korra's.

The waterbender started to remove Asami's clothes. She wanted her CEO naked.

Korra lied down on her back and told Asami to straddle her face. Her cold tongue pushed its way into Asami's sex.

"OH FUCK!"

Korra screamed into Asami's inner walls as Jinora sucked and stroked her wantonly. The waterbender wanted Asami to cum first so she shoved two fingers inside the girl, pumping them hard and fast until the heiress lost it.

"OH YES!"

Asami rolled off her lover and slumped onto the table. "Oh what you do to me."

"FUCKING HELL!" Korra yelled as Jinora started sucking on her balls.The airbender used her bending to make her mouth colder before sucking Korra back into her mouth. She stroked until the girl lost it and came all over her face.

Asami pulled Jinora in for a sloppy kiss and the two girls started making out. Korra watched excitedly as Jinora guided Asami's head in between her legs.

"Good girl, lick my pussy!"

Asami started to do what Korra would do to her, and Jinora was very appreciative. "OH FUCK! Do they teach this in university or something?"

The heiress had a way of wriggling her ass when she went down on other people. Korra loved the view and could now take full advantage of it.

She got hard and pushed herself into Asami's wetness. She smacked her lover's behind before beginning to fuck her.

Asami drove her hips back, eager for more. Jinora's grip on her hair tightened. The three girls moved in rhythm, until Jinora lost it, shrieking Asami's name before collapsing on the couch.

Korra pulled Asami on top and the heiress rode her.

"Touch yourself," Korra told her. "I want you to cum on my cock."

Asami started rubbing her clitoris furiously. "OH YES! FUCK ME!"

Korra grabbed her hair, holding it tight as she rode her lover's hips.

Asami came again and again until finally Korra exploded inside.

The trio took the party upstairs, where Jinora had a suggestion.

She had some toys in her purse, she always did, and she asked Asami, "how do you feel about being double stuffed?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Asami saw the ravenous look in Korra's eyes, she knew her lover was no where near done with her. The waterbender picked up the future CEO and carried her to bed caveman style. Jinora quickly followed and they ended up on Asami's huge bed.

"OH SPIRITS!" Korra started sucking on Asami's nipples while Jinora started nibbling on her behind like it was a chew toy. Asami kept herself in shape by sparring. Her body was exquisite and both of her bedmates were enjoying the fruits of her hard work.

"OH FUCK!"

Now she was enjoying their hard work.

* * *

 

While the two benders primed Asami for the fucking of a lifetime, Opal was in Bolin's bedroom, kissing him with wanton abandon.

His hands were starting to make his way up to her bra when she put them back at her sides. Not wanting to push too far, he kept his hands where she could see them, but he moved his lips down her face and to her neck.

"No leaving marks," she told him before he could suck on the flesh. "Mom doesn't want me looking like I lost a fight with a hoover at work."

Their coupling was somewhat short-lived anyway because of Mako's emo music.

The heavy metal coming through the walls put them out of the mood.  
  
"Mako, turn that depressing shit down!"

If Mako wasn't getting any, then no one was.

Bolin vowed to destroy Mako's speakers the first chance he got.

* * *

 

Tenzin was worried about his little girl. "Should we call your sister?"

"Why, so she can tell you to calm down and say the girls are fine?"

"What if they aren't fine?"

"Suyin's not going to check on them even if we call her, so why call her."

"That's a terrible argument."

Lin pushed her Airhead back on the bed. "Stop being a baby and think about something else."

"What should I think about?"

"How about I'm naked under this robe yet you keep mentioning my stupid sister."

Tenzin blushed, "well if you open that robe, I think it will help me think."

* * *

 

Jinora applied her lube to her fingers, using them to open Asami's sensitive hole. "Just relax now. It will make this better."

To distract the engineer, Korra pulled her into a passionate kiss, allowing the girl to forget about Jinora's intrusion. Once the airbender got three fingers in, she told Korra that she was ready.

Korra grinned, rubbing lube all over her own erection before lining up behind Asami. "I just need you to relax, Baby."

Jinora's head went between Asami's legs. She started to lick the girl's clitoris, which caused her to relax right away.

Korra slowly pushed her way inside. "Fuck, you're so tight."

Asami groaned loudly as she felt Korra splitting her in half, "hurts so good!"

Once Korra was all the way in, Jinora removed her head from Asami's legs and sought to replace her mouth with something else. She strapped on a black silicone phallus to herself and lied down. Korra lowered Asami on top of it, and now both of her holes were full.

"OH FUCK!"

"Fuck is right," Korra told her with a smirk as she started to thrust.

Asami was built to be fucked. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she got lost in all of the pleasure. Loud, sexy moans escaped her mouth as Korra and Jinora double banged her.

"I need ... FUCK!"

Every curse word Asami knew escaped her lips as she felt orgasm after orgasm tear through her body. Eventually, Korra caught up with her, and she fired away deep inside of her lover. Jinora flipped Asami onto her back and pounded away at the engineer until she went limp.

Asami sank into the sheets. Korra was spent. Jinora just said, "How about you fuck me good in the morning?"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

Bolin was pissed that he and Opal didn't get it on last night. He could just kill Mako. The night wasn't a total loss. He and Opal did take a shower together and that was fun.

"Maybe next time," she said before kissing him goodbye. She had to get home.

Bolin stormed into Mako's room. "You useless little shit!"

"I'm trying to sleep!" Mako grumbled.

"Well I was trying to get laid last night but your emo bullshit music killed the mood."

"Sorry," Mako said dryly.

"You will be!" Bolin metalbended Mako's speakers and turned them into giant hoops. 

Mako heard the crunching and hopped out of bed. "Those were 200 YUAN!"

"Well, now they're instillation art!"

Mako threw a fireball at his brother. Oh it's on!

***

Jinora woke up and took a shower. She had to survey the damage from last night. Luckily, Korra and Asami didn't leave too many marks on her, nothing she couldn't hide with a little coverup.

When Korra heard the shower, she assumed Asami was in it, forgetting Jinora had spent the night. She got in and saw the cute little airbender washing herself. Right away, the waterbender started to get hard.

Airbenders have great hearing. Jinora turned around and saw Korra with a stiff one. "Why don't you join me?"

Korra didn't need to hear that twice. She hopped in the shower and roughly kissed her. 

Neither girl was looking to waste any time. It was only a couple of minutes before Korra had Jinora bent over, her hands braced against the shower wall. The waterbender plunged in her, filling her with one swoop.

"OH FUCK!"

Korra loved Asami, but she was starting to like Jinora too. She had way too much stamina for one woman. Asami was ready to break as it was and she was a horny little slut. Maybe this is why Azula had so many wives, the wolf spirit was just too much for one woman to tame.

The airbender knew she would likely never get a fucking this good again, so she was going to make the most of it. She tightened her inner walls, milking Korra for all she could.

When Jinora finally did come, she almost collapsed. Korra held her up and kept pounding her until she was done. Her ferocity caused Jinora to come for a second time before Korra exploded in her.

It was a good thing Jinora was on the pill. 

When the two women went to get dressed, Asami was just waking up. "Touch me Korra." 

Jinora nodded at Korra and continued to get dressed. This is where Korra belonged. Asami was the lucky bitch who found her first. The airbender had one question though.

"How did you get a cock?"

"Bolin gave me this stupid tea."

"Like my grandmother?"

"What?"

"My grandmother's Fire Lord Azula."

"But doesn't that make you a princess?"

"Princess Jinora Bei Fong at your service."

"The Chief's a princess?"

"Yep?"

"Opal's a princess."

"Still yes."

"Suyin who runs a strip club is a princess?"

Jinora nodded. "My Aunt June runs a similar club in Caldera City."

"Well, I'll be damned. Farewell Princess."

Jinora rolled her eyes. "See you Korra."

"Can you believe that Asami? Jinora's a princess!"

"I heard."

"Maybe she can introduce me to her grandmother. I have so many questions well about ... everything."

"That's nice. Can you fuck me now?"

"Oh right!" Korra got into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin and Opal get ice cream; Asami considers a new direction for her relationship with Korra.

Mako groaned. “I feel like shit!”

Bolin grunted. “You look like shit too!”

The brothers had a hell of a time beating each other up and even though Bolin had a few burns, Mako got the worse of the fight. He probably shouldn’t have gotten into it with a metal bender.

Mako glared. “Fuck you!”

Bolin rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a baby.”

He looked at his only slightly broken watch. “Shit ... I gotta go meet Opal.”

Mako groaned. Opal this ... Opal that ...

***

Thirty minutes later, Bolin met Opal at Varrick’s ice cream shop.

“Bolin!” Opal screeched when she saw the burn mark on his neck. “What happened to you?”

He shrugged it off. “Just a little scrap with Mako. I’m fine honey.”

She cupped his face. “He could have hurt you really badly.”

“I’d like to see him try!” 

* * *

 

When they got to the front of the line, Zhu Li asked them if they were ready to order. Varrick’s was a New Age Ice Cream Shop. They had all kinds of interesting flavors like salted caramel sea prune or moon peach bread pudding ice cream.

Bolin knew just what he wanted. “Dark chocolate with smoked fire flakes please.”

“One scoop, two scoops, or a sundae?”

“A sundae!”

“And for you Miss.”

“I’ll get a scoop of the moon peach bread pudding.”

“One scoop?” Bolin questioned.

“I’ll get a big belly if I eat like you.”

“I wouldn’t mind having a big belly,” Bolin commented. “As long as I’m happy.”

***

“OH! OH FUCK! OH SPRIRITS!” Asami shrieked as Korra pounded her again and again. The two had been fucking all morning and Korra was still horny for more.

The waterbender couldn’t help herself. All she had to see was Asami smile or bite her lip or reach for something and she was sprung. “You feel so good.” Her strong hands clutched her lover’s perfect ass and she started to feel her peak.

“KORRA!” Asami was ready to pass out. She held on to the tanned girl’s shoulders for dear life before reaching her climax. “OH FUCK! OH! OH! OH!” She erupted for a final time before sinking back against her sheets.

Korra finished inside of her. “Damn that was good.”

“No more,” Asami gasped. She couldn’t handle any more today.

“You need a break.”

“I need like a two day break, maybe three.”

“Three days?”

“You try taking a ten inch monster seven times.” She had given Korra two blow jobs and Korra fucked her five times, two of those times in the ass.

“You’re just so good at it.”

Asami stretched. “I need a break, a hot bath and some ice cream.”

“Well ... that I can do.”

Korra fixed Asami a bath and went to the freezer to get some ice cream. “Shit ... We’re all out.”

She tried to join Asami in the bath, but the green-eyed girl questioned, “where’s my ice cream?”

“You already ate it all,” Korra told her.

“Shit ... do you want to go to the store or to Varrick’s?”

Varrick’s had great ice cream. Asami was still a bit cross that the owner tried to gyp her on some equipment that she had sold him, but she got paid ... eventually.

Korra wanted to go to Varrick’s. “I’ll pay!”

Asami laughed. “Let’s get ready then.”

If there’s one thing Asami likes more than sex, it’s driving her car ... fast. She got them to Varrick’s in record time. Naga rode in the back seat; she was so big that her head draped over Korra.

“We’re almost there girl.” She was always a bit scared of Asami’s driving, but Varrick’s had ice cream for dogs now, so they brought her along.

* * *

 

“Asami! Korra! Sit with us!” Bolin called as he worked on his sundae. Opal was finished with hers.

“You know what you want?” Korra asked Asami.

“Red bean and rose.”

“Weird ... okay.” Naga stayed with Korra while Asami sat down with their friends.

“You’re walking ... gingerly,” Opal told her.

“You try getting fucked seven ways to Sunday and see how well you can walk.”

Bolin’s eyes got wide.

Opal only laughed.

***

When Korra got to the front, she ordered “two scoops of red bean and rose, a dark chocolate fire flake sundae with whipped cream, salted caramel, and fudge, and the tiger seal dog’s sundae.”

Naga glared at her.

“Make the dog’s sundae a double.”

Korra struggled to get it all to the table.

“Get enough ice cream there?” Opal questioned.

“Naga’s extra hungry today.”

Asami purred when she got her ice cream. “So good.”

“You look ... satisfied,” Opal told her with a smirk.

“Of course she’s satisfied,” Korra said confidently. “She’s with me.”

“So modest,” Asami teased.

“I know.”

Naga was really satisfied; she burrowed into the ice cream, getting it all over her furry face.

Korra had a similar eating pattern.

Opal couldn’t believe how messy she was. “She has chocolate all over her face.”

Asami was used to it. “You can take a girl out the tribe, but you can’t take the tribe out of the girl.”

“Hey ... my family eats way better than I do.”

“That’s a relief.”

Korra rolled her eyes.

***

Once Korra finished her ice cream, she wanted to go back to the house, take a power nap and well ...

“We’re not having anymore sex today,” Asami told her before she could ask.

Bolin and Opal looked at each other.

“But what if you’re less sore after our nap?"

“I won’t be ... well not enough for any more sex.”

Korra pouted.

“You have a right hand don’t you.”

“You know that’s not the same.”

Asami ruffled her hair. “You’ll get over it.”

They all left the shop.

“I’ll see y’all on Saturday,” Opal said as she got ready to go home.

Bolin went to walk her there. “Try not to go too crazy Korra. Asami does need a break every now and then.”

“See,” Asami told her.

“Bo! You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Maybe if I were getting laid right now. “Sorry Homie!”

Korra knew she was pretty lucky as she was ... she just loved to fuck.

***

The moratorium on sex lasted two days. Asami finally gave in to Korra’s puppy dog eyes and adorable attempts to woo her. She brought home flowers (that she pinched from Raiko’s garden), made a chocolate cake (that she burnt), and wore sexy underwear (that she turned out to be allergic to).

Asami knew Korra would likely hurt herself if she made any more attempts.

When the waterbender work up, she was pleasantly surprised to find Asami straddling her.

“Does this mean ...” she waggled a brow.

Asami pressed a finger to her lip. “Less talking, more doing!”

She pressed her lips to Korra’s neck, gently sucking the flesh before she moved her way across Korra’s shoulders.

Korra grunted before she dragged her hands up Asami’s hips, finding her narrow waist.

Hot bodies and sweaty skin almost stuck together as the two lovers wrestled each other for position.

Korra won out, pinning Asami’s arms overhead before sucking against her pale flesh.

“KORRA!”

Asami’s legs fell open, inviting Korra inside.

She winked before descending head first between Asami’s legs, licking, sucking, poking and prodding the spongey skin, enjoying as Asami begged for more.

Eventually, Korra’s need took over. She grabbed Asami’s hips, dragging her down the bed and impaling the CEO with her cock.

“OH YES!”

It took all of her restraint to move slowly. She knew if she went in too hard and too fast, Asami would tire out again. Korra did not want another moratorium.

Asami’s nails dug into Korra’s back. The lovers went up and down back and forth until Asami exploded.

Korra wasn’t done yet.

“Take what you need,” Asami hissed into her ear.

Korra pushed Asami onto her knees and began to fuck her from behind.

“OH KORRA! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

Asami tightened around her once more. Korra came right behind her.

“Damn that was hot,” Korra kissed Asami’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should pace this more around the day, instead of all at once.” It would be easier to recover.

“Like once every two hours?”

“I was thinking more like once every four.”

Korra held back on her grunt. “That could work.”

As much as Asami loved Korra, she was beginning to wonder if they should bring another into their bed once more.. Korra was just so horny. It was a lot for one woman to take.


	7. Happy Birthday to Korra I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra’s birthday has a bang, or is it 3?

Korra woke up to Asami’s warm mouth around her cock.

_Happy Birthday to Me!_

The waterbender gently ran her fingers through the engineer’s hair.

Asami looked up at her lovingly, dragging her nails down Korra’s firm stomach.

Her eyes grew wide as Asami started to stroke her with one hand and lick on the underside of the head. “OH FUCK!”

If cocksucking were an Olympic sport, Asami would have a gold medal and would be on the Wheaties box.

Moments later, the birthday girl gushed all over her girlfriend’s face.

“Happy Birthday Baby!”

“URGH!” Korra couldn’t quite speak yet.

“I hope you’re excited because today’s going to be a full day.”

Korra knew that grin on Asami’s face. Today would be wild.

***

After Korra recovered, they took a shower together and when they got out, a car was in the driveway honking.

“We’re coming!” Korra yelled.

“We know you are,” Opal retorted, “but it’s time to go!”

The girls threw on clothes and came outside where Opal, Bolin, and Mako were waiting.

“We’re going to Avatar World!”

Korra’s jaw dropped. “I’ve always wanted to go there.” It was the biggest amusement park on the continent, second in the world.

“Which is why we have VIP passes," Asami told her, and they had a special pass to take Naga.

They all got in Bolin’s van and headed for the park.

***

Naga sprawled out on Mako. He pretended to be angry, but he missed the furry beast.

“Why can’t she sit in her own seat?”

“Probably since your nice and snuggly,” Korra laughed.

He growled in response.

They picked up breakfast sandwiches on the way. Korra got her favorite steak with two over easy eggs, hot sauce, and fried onions on a bagel.

“How do they make these sandwiches so good?”

“They cook everything in bacon fat,” Bolin told her. It was on the menu, “Eat Meat or GTFO!”

Opal just pretended that the tater tots were vegetarian. “What Uncle Tenzin doesn’t know won’t hurt me!”

***

An hour after breakfast, they arrived at the park. Normally, they’d have to wait in a 30-45 minute line, but Asami’s passes allowed them to go straight to the front.

“How about we do rides in the morning, eat lunch and then play games and visit the zoo in the afternoon?” Bolin proposed.

Naga growled. She did not like zoos.

Opal hissed at him.

“Sorry Naga. I forgot. Let’s skip the zoo!”

There were rollercoasters, water slides, and interactive movies, all themed after the Great War.

“Where do we go first?”

“You’re the birthday girl Korra,” Opal told her. “What do you want to see?”

“Oh can we go to the Fire Nation Inferno!” Then they could go to Air Nation Island, then lunch, and then games and then the water rides when it was hot.

A cable car took them to the Western part of the park, allowing them to see the rest of the park from up above.

Napa was skeptical about the car, but when Mako got in, she went in and sat on him.

“Aw, he has a new girlfriend,” Bolin teased.

They all started cracking up, except Mako obviously.

***

The Fire Nation was hot. They used giant torches to make it feel like the real place.

There was this large tower at the top of the hill. “What’s that?”

“The Fire Lord’s Lair,” Bolin told her as he read the map.

“That looks nothing like my Grandmother’s palace,” Opal remarked.

“That’s not her palace; it’s a lair, and it’s supposedly where Ozai plotted all his dastardly deeds.”

You entered the ride from the bottom. There were two people per row and eight people per car.

Asami and Korra were first.

Bolin and Opal behind them.

Mako and Naga behind them.

A seatbelt came across each row. Naga had a harness for the seatbelt to go through, so she wouldn’t get thrown around in the car.

She lied down just as the train started to move.

“Are you ready to see the Fire Lord’s Lair!” An ominous voice said to them as they started to go up the hill.

“Enter, if you dare!”

The ride was quite menacing. They saw holograms of war plans including Ozai’s plan to kill the airbenders and take over their temples. He wanted them as a launching point for his bombs, so he could take over the world.

Korra’s ears were ringing as the fake bombs went off. The car shook like they were in the battle field. She had tried to act tough at first, but she clung to Asami like a little girl.

The engineer knew just how to calm her down. Her hand slid into the waterbender’s pants.

***

When the ride was over, Korra had a stupid grin on her face.

“You must have liked the ride,” Bolin said to her.

“I liked something!”

Mako made a face. “How disgusting. We were in the same car!” Naga just shook her head. She heard them rutting often enough.

***

At the end of the ride was the gift shop where they sold dolls, toys, and little paintings inspired by the Fire Nation.

“Is this really what the palace looks like?’ Korra held up a picture of the garden.

“Kind of. It’s really big and the garden has a koi pond in the middle now.” It had been an anniversary present to the Fire Lady.

“Do you think we’d be able to meet her?” Asami had some questions that she suspected only Ty Lee could answer.

Opal shrugged. “My Grandmother? She’s not exactly the most sociable person in the world, but she wouldn’t care if you sat around and ate her food.”

“We’re going,” Bolin declared.

***

After exploring the “Fire Nation,” they rode on the Air Temple's electric gliders, got burgers and chili cheese fries, played games, and were ready to leave when Naga started wailing.

“What’s wrong girl?” The waterbender turned to her best friend.

Naga saw a polar bear dog that she knew, behind a cage. Raja, how’d they get you?

I got shot with a dart and dragged here.

Infuriated, Naga ran backwards just to charge the gate. She rammed it.

“Naga! Stop that!” Korra scolded.

The polar dog ignored her and broke down the gate, allowing Raja to run for it.

The two friends took off, a panicked guide with a walkie talkie hot on their tails.

“This won’t end well,” Korra sighed before she took off after Naga.

***

Two hours later, and after the police were called, Asami managed to buy Raja from the park, paying a pretty penny for the boy, before they left the park.

“You must be glad to be out of there,” Mako said to the boy.

He jumped up on Mako and licked him in the face.

“It looks like Mako has a new pet.”

“Oh hell no!”

Asami and Korra grinned, oh yes!

***


	8. Happy Birthday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final chapter of Korra's birthday party.

It was a good thing they scheduled a few hours rest between the park and dinner because Bolin was beat.

“Oh Spirits I need a bath!” The earthbender had a secret love for bubbles. He set up a nice bath with some candles and slid right in.

“WOOF!”

Mako shook his head. How did I end up with a polar bear dog?

Raja jumped on Mako’s lap and licked his face.

This is what happens when you go out with your exes.

“How about we go to the store and get you some food?”

Raja was in full agreement.

***

Opal and Jinora got ready together in Opal’s room. Jinora did not want her to see the outfit she planned on wearing.

“Do you think this is too slutty?” She had on a leather tube top with black skinny jeans, a henna tattoo adorning her stomach.

Slutty yes … too slutty? “No!”

Suyin had a good laugh when she saw them in the hallway. “Wooh, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were getting ready to dance on stage!”

Jinora shrugged. “Gotta look hot all the time.”

“Can’t argue with that. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“That doesn’t leave much,” Opal muttered as she went out the front door, really not much at all.

***

Thirty minutes later, they all met up at Rishi’s Barbeque, the best place to get meat in Republic City.

They served the meat on giant skewers. You could eat as much as you wanted for a fixed price, along with the sides.

Drinks of course were extra.

Korra started to drool a little when she saw the giant skewer of grilled turtle duck with crispy bacon wrapped around it.

“Oh that looks so good.”

***

Twenty minutes later, after salad and starters, Korra and Bolin were stuffing their faces, desperately trying to out eat the other.

“I can’t believe you sleep with her,” Opal told Asami.

“I could say the same thing about your boyfriend. He’s hardly Prince Charming."

* * *

 

Koh’s Den was the freakiest bar Asami had ever seen. It had black lights all around and many of the patrons had on this whitish blue body paint; they looked like ghosts, and not just ordinary ghosts, tortured spirits.

Bartenders in skimpy clothes offered neon drinks. Asami skipped hers, but Korra went for it, pouring the toxic looking drink down her gullet.

“Oh that was nasty!”

Asami was glad she didn’t drink it.

Of course Bolin and Opal had some too.

Mako declined.

Jinora decided to wait and see what happened before she took some; she was almost certain that the drink was not alcohol.

***  
Thirty minutes later

Ratatat blared loudly from the speakers. The colors on the walls bled together. Young people grinded on and groped each other, making it impossible to know where one person ended and another began.

Korra’s skin was cold to the touch but her heart was pounding. She felt, over stimulated.

“I need to sit down,” she croaked out.

Asami didn’t hear her, but she could see Korra’s eyes and her pupils were huge.

She dragged her girlfriend away from the crowd and managed to find her a room with some cold water.

While the engineer tried to figure out how to best tend to her girlfriend, the party raged on.

Bolin and Opal were all over each other, kissing, copping a feel, and bleeding into each other and into the music.

Mako found their display distasteful, and started throwing down shots (of alcohol). Luckily, he didn’t need to be the DD tonight.

Jinora caught the attention of one of the bartenders. At first glance, the girl was cute and looked slutty.

Jinora raised a brow and approached.

***

Thirty minutes later, they were stumbling out of the bathroom. Jinora had been hoping to get some, but she never thought it would be so easy; oh the wonders of Republic City.

She was about to go look for Opal when she saw Asami’s calling me?

“Yeah.”

“I need help!”

“What happened?”

Korra did not look so good.

Jinora found them in a dark room.

“Why’s the light off?”

“It freaks her out if I turn it on.”

Korra had her shirt off. It was too hot. She wanted to take off everything, but Asami stopped her.

* * *

 

When Jinora got closer, she could see that Korra was tripping, hard.

“We should get her back to your place.”

They tried to take her out the back, but she wanted Bolin. “Where’s Bo!”

Jinora sighed. “You get her into the limo. I’ll get the others.”

Bolin wanted to stay until Jinora reminded him, “there’s booze in the limo.”

“Booze! Let’s go Opie!”

“Opie?”

Opal shrugged.

***

“BO!” Korra tossed herself at her earthbending friend, catching him in a bear hug.

He started petting her hair and she curled up on his lap.

Opal went for the champagne. “Let’s have a drink!”

Mako was down.

Asami felt like she needed to stay sober to take care of Korra.

Jinora was really glad she didn’t take that shot. Who knows how much Molly was in there?

 ***

They got to the Sato mansion and Korra yelled “To the HOT TUB!” She yanked off her shirt and ran towards the master bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

Bolin and Opal followed her lead, leaving their clothes in the bathroom corner.

Jinora chuckled to herself. This would be quite an evening.

Mako shook his head. “I’m going to need more champagne!”

Asami elected to change into her bikini first. Granted everyone in the room had probably seen her naked before, but she did not want to give Korra (or little Korra) any ideas.

Korra pouted when she saw her, even though she did look hot. “Why wear clothes? We’re all friends here!”

Asami kissed Korra’s cheek. “Let’s keep it that way.”

***

Ratatat played through the speakers while they continued to party.

“Let’s play never have I ever!” Bolin suggested.

Asami started to blush. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to admit what all she has done!’

“Let’s do IT!” Korra decided. “Never have I ever slept with an earthbender!”

The only one who had to drink was Jinora.

Korra stared at Opal. “What about you?”

“Not yet,” Opal blushed.

“How long you gonna leave him hanging?”

Asami slapped her girlfriend’s head. “Do not rush her!”

“Ouchie!”

Mako shook his head.

“Never have I ever gone through an emo phase,” Bolin offered.

Korra had not and neither had Opal, but Asami and Mako both had to drink.

“Is it really a phase if it’s been your whole life?” Bolin questioned.

Mako glared angrily.

Korra was in hysterics.

“Never have I ever been suspended,” Opal told them.

“Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Asami had to drink!”

“You?” Jinora pointed at the engineer.

“This girl was making fun of me because I can’t bend. I may have knocked out her two front teeth.”

Korra guffawed. “You punched a girl, but your hands are so pretty and perfect.”

Even the prettiest paws can pack a punch.

* * *

 

Through out the game they learned that Opal had never snuck out of the house.

“Mom never really gave me a curfew to begin with.”

That Jinora pretended to be a virgin every time she slept with a new man.

“It makes them feel special.”

That Bolin shoplifted a new CD from the store when he was a boy. “Those prices were a rip off!”

And that Korra had never been to the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, or the Northern Water Tribe.

“My dad’s from there. I don’t know what happened, but he refuses to go back.”

***

Suddenly, the mood changed.

It started with Bolin and Opal. Her hand brushed against his leg and then little Bolin decided to make an appearance.

The earthbender pressed his lips to his girlfriend’s, kissing her gently but full of passion.

Opal’s nails sunk into his shoulders and she pulled him closer. The couple migrated to the far corner of the tub.

* * *

Everyone was absolutely wasted by this point. They had taken a shot each time they had done something in the game, and many drank outside of that as well.

Korra pulled Asami into her lap and kissed her roughly.

The CEO moaned happily as she felt Korra’s strong hands cupping her behind, kneading her intently.

Frustrated with the fabric that was between them, Korra yanked off Asami’s green bikini top, freeing her perfect breasts before taking a nipple between her teeth.

Mako and Jinora watched with lustful eyes as Korra started to ravish her lover. They didn’t even notice when Bolin and Opal slipped out of the tub and headed for an empty bedroom.

***

The sheets clung to them as they tumbled into the bed. Neither Bolin nor Opal thought to dry off first nor did they care.

Opal’s back arched in anticipation as Bolin started to leave feather light kisses down her neck and across her chest.

“BO!”

He loved hearing her moan for him. He committed the sound to memory.

“PLEASE!” She hissed as he got closer to her hips. He smiled before placing his head between her legs.

His tongue perused slick folds as she moaned and growled for more. He quickly decided that this was his favorite taste in the world and he would devour her any chance he got.

“OH FUCK!” OH! OH! OHHHH!”

He pulled away from her after she came all over him.

Opal’s head fell back onto the pillow as she gasped for air.

She only had a moment to rest before Bolin filled her with his cock.

“OH SPIRITS!” Her legs clung to his hips as she held on for dear life. She was going on a nice, long ride.

***

“KORRA!” Asami shrilled as the waterbender grazed her clit with a swipe of her tongue. Asami was at the end of the tub, legs wide open and leaning back as Korra had her exactly where she wanted her, right on the edge.

Korra’s strong back and the top half of her behind were exposed as she pleasured her girlfriend. If she remembered that Mako and Jinora had been in the tub with them, she certainly didn’t care.  
“Take me,” Asami hissed. She wanted to cum with Korra inside her. She wanted Korra to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

You never have to tell her twice. Korra grabbed her hips and thrust forward, filling the raven haired beauty in one swoop.

“AHHH!”

This wasn’t anything Jinora hadn’t seen before, but she found the scene captivating nonetheless. Asami’s perfectly manicured nails dug into Korra’s strong shoulders. Her pale legs locked around her lover’s hips, and she met her with every thrust.

Mako’s eyes narrowed as he watched his ex plowing his other ex. Both women had left him only for them to find each other, while he couldn’t even buy a date at this point. He actually tried a couple of weeks ago but the prostitute told him (kindly of course) that he couldn’t afford her hourly rate.

“OH KORRA! OHHHH!” Asami reached her climax first. She threw her head back, shrieking as she clamped down around Korra’s cock.

Korra bit Asami’s neck, leaving a red mark as she sucked the flesh. The Beast inside her had awoken, and it was hungry. She grabbed Asami’s hips, flipping the heiress on all fours before taking her from behind.

She turned over her shoulder, a feral look in her eyes as she saw Jinora waiting. When she slammed her hand on the edge of the tub, Jinora quickly swam over, taking her place. … She would be next.

The airbender thought she would have to wait until Korra was done with Asami, but the waterbender quickly shoved two fingers into the girl’s sopping sex, fucking both women at the same time.

“OH FUCK!”

Mako could only watch with jealousy as Korra ravished anything in her path. Even his own body betrayed him as his cock throbbed at the sight.

***

Mako, to his surprise, didn’t sleep alone that night. Naga climbed into bed next to him. 

“Get out!” he hissed at her, but she paid him no mind, stretching out next to the cranky firebender.

He sighed. She’s the only one who’s shown interest in his bed in months. “Fine!”

Naga wiggled her tail before moving her head onto his stomach.

“Ooph!” He suddenly realized it would be like this every night with Raja living with them now. “Oh Bother!”


End file.
